The Dark Saga
by DarkKnux
Summary: This story is set on 2 years later on what all the games are based on. 2 Years Later in the future a creature called Dark creates a team to rise up against GUN. With many of the heroes dead all that are left is Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Saga

Chapter 1: The Dark Cat.

Rouge was sitting down in front of a computer screen which seemed to be surveying a long and open area. The grass was never greener and the sunlight never shone brighter. The wind was practically non-existent according to the scanners and everything seemed to be going just as planned.

"Dark? I think somethings up..."

"Hm? Do the scanners show something unusual?"

"No...no they dont. Thats why I'm so supicious.."

"I know what you mean but maybe we're just having a lucky break."

Rouge sighed at hearing this and she looked back at the computer screen. It was now scanning a building that wasn't far from the open area. Rouge tapped the headset.

"Ok...found it. There are 3 guards outside on the east side talking, 2 guards sleeping on the east side on a little hill, and 1 very alert sniper on the top of the building. Inside there seem's to be around a number of guards anywhere from 500 to 1000. Something inside is throwing my scanner off but its getting an estimate of in between that area.."

An impressed whistle came in from over the headset.

"Wow 500 to 1000? They really dont want us to get any more Chaos Emeralds do they..?"

"Either that or they don't want us to find Sonic."

"Rouge..I doubt Sonic was captured by GUN."

"Just like you doubted that Tails wouldnt get caught by GUN?"

For a few seconds over the headset there was only silence. Rouge felt like she had just went too far until a soft laughter came in over the headset.

"We'll see..."

Click

Rouge sighed. She could tell the laughter was forced.

A black creature stood out in the plains the wind suddenly picking up slightly brushing his orange hair to the side. The black tips of his hair waved softly in front of his eyes as he let out a soft sigh. He knew that Rouge could tell his laughter was forced. She always had a way of knowing. He took a step and stopped as his sword's sheath tipped over slightly letting his sword start to ease out. He put a hand over his sheath and tipped it back up and the sword slowly slid back in. He looked at the building and smiled slightly.

"So then..the quickest safe path for me to get to is the east side.."

He looked back for a second then ran off for the hill with the two guards.

Sonic looked over the GUN base with a grin.

"So the new rumor their starting is that they've captured me? Ha! Those slow pokes couldn't capture me even if they could keep up with me!"

The blue hedgehog pulled out a emerald that almost matched his skin color. But it was a differnt shade of blue than that of a Chaos Emerald. He looked at it with a strange sadness in his face then he looked back at the GUN building.

"Tails...this is for you...CHAOS BLAST!!!"

Sonic thrust the emerald forward and instead of it sending Chaos Energy out around him it formed a concentrated blast of energy and it crashed into the GUN building. Seconds later the blue hedgehog was gone with soldiers out and around searching for the source of the blast.

What is this strange emerald that Sonic was holding? What is Dark planning? And what happened to Tails? Lets (not) find out next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Saga

Chapter 2: The Assault.

Sonic quickly zipped through the tree's wearing his cocky grin again as GUN robots started to surrond him.

Sonic: Finally! You robots are so slow on the chase!

GUN Robot: Sonic The Hedgehog! GUN orders you to stop running and come with use to the base!

Sonic: Hah! You think im going to listen to you?! Well then I have 2 words for you!!!

Sonic pulled out the light blue emerald and started glowing with energy.

Sonic: CHAOS...EXPLOSION!!!

Chaos Energy suddenly exploded from Sonic for a few seconds forming a dome around him then it smashed into the GUN robots obliterating them.

Sonic: Hm...they want me at the base do they? Well they got it!

Sonic's grin grew even wider as he jumped up and landed against the side of a tree then pushed away from it landing on the ground and ran back towards the base.

---

Dark stepped out onto the hill and as expected the two guards were not there anymore.

Dark: Hmm...after that Chaos Blast they've probably gone out to try to find what caused it...

Suddenly a flash from the forest caught Dark's eye and he turned around immediatly identifying the flash of energy he just saw.

Dark: Chaos Explosion..Who is doing all of this?

Dark paused there for only a second longer then he turned to the base and took off running towards it.

---

Sonic continued running towards the base and he broke out of the thick forest tree's running straight for the hole in the base he caused. The guards almost immediatly spotted Sonic and turned all their guns on him.

Sonic: CHAOS CONTROL!!!

Time seemed to slow down to a stop for Sonic as he continued running.  
But just before he entered the hole his eye caught a strange sight. There seemed to be someone else running towards the base also who wasnt stopped by Chaos Control. He couldnt tell out what he looked like thanks to the red energy surronding him but for a second he knew that both of their eyes had locked then Sonic was inside of the base.

---

Dark saw a blue hedgehog break out into a clearing and he saw the guards at the hole in the base immediatly turns toward him. Dark then pulled out a red emerald that was a darker shade of color than that of a chaos emerald also..almost like blood.

Dark: HAVOK CONTROL!

Time didnt seem to slow to a stop but instead it did fully stop..except for the blue hedgehog who had just induced Chaos Control. Dark looked over at him again and grinned slightly as he looked back at Dark.

Dark: Heh...Sonic...this just got a whole lot more interesting...

---

Sonic rushed through the base his emerald seeming to guide him to a source of Chaos Energy. As he ran he couldn't help but think of the creature surronded by red energy. Was he heading to attack GUN or was he going for the Chaos Emerald? Either way Sonic knew that along the way he was going to attempt to get the Chaos Emerald. But before Sonic could continue thinking on the subject bots burst out of the corridors all surronding Sonic.

GUN Robots: Sonic The Hedgehog! Cease and Desist of this attack at once!

Sonic: Hah! You'd like that wouldn't you?!

He thought of using the emerald again but instead he put it up and then started attacking the bots with his own body. He quickly ran up to the two in front of him smashing them against eachother with 2 well placed kicks then curled up into a ball revving and bounded up through them and ran down the corridor with a grin.

Sonic: Wish I could stick around but I've got other issues to worry about!  
See Ya!

Suddenly though another GUN bot fell down in front of Sonic catching him off guard and smacked him with the arm that has a gun attached to it.  
Sonic went flying about half the length of the corridor before he landed on his back with an audible "Oof" and then was immediatly surronded by other GUN robots.

---

Dark was now in the base running through it and put his earpiece back on.

Dark: Rouge can you tell me where I am?

Rouge: According to my scanners your near the Chaos Emerald. But there also seem's to be something else near it..a Havok Emerald I think.  
But its surronded by GUN Robots with soldiers coming up fast.

Dark: Oh hell...They got Sonic.

Rouge: So GUN did have Sonic..?

Dark: No..he came up.

Rouge: I see..

Dark: I'll talk to you later I have some business to attend to here.

Before Rouge could reply he took his ear piece off and pocketed it.

Dark: God damn it...This just got alot more complicated...

End Chapter 2 


End file.
